


Worth Every Penny

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Inner Demons, M/M, Police, Prostitution, SPN Masquerade Kink Meme, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: These appointments are pricey on a police sergeant’s salary. Jared can go without beer, nights out, and entertainment, but this right here is a necessity.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: SPN Masquerade Fills [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/329416
Comments: 18
Kudos: 95





	Worth Every Penny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Spring 2020 round of SPN Masquerade for the prompt: _Jared hires hooker!Jensen...only bottom!Jared please_. You can find the original fill [here](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/10986.html?thread=4011242#t4011242).
> 
> I saved my two favorite fills for last. There's something about this trope that brings out my need for angst! Please enjoy!

The room smells like sex and sweat when Jared walks in. Neon light from the parking lot slices through the blinds and hits the brown carpet. The green and gold pattern on the bedspread assaults Jared’s eyes the same way the mingled scents sting his nose. At least the sheets have been pulled up and smoothed out, playing into the illusion.

Jared’s not the first visitor here tonight; he’s not paying for nice decor. 

A door creaks. Jensen steps out of the bathroom, taking in Jared’s ragged appearance the same way Jared had assessed the room. 

“Rough night?”

Jared musters a grunt. He looks at Jensen, sees the flush of his skin and the damp hair behind his ears. He must have showered after his last client, which is fortunate for Jared. The motel room is one thing, but he draws the line at smelling or tasting another man on Jensen’s skin.

“No small talk?” Jensen’s hands are in his pockets. His black t-shirt fits tight across his chest and shoulders, and his jeans are faded at the knees. “Fine, straight to business then. $200 for the usual.”

Jared pulls a wad of faded twenties from his wallet and sets it on the dresser. Jensen counts it like he always does and stashes the cash in the top drawer. Jared pretends he doesn’t see the money that’s already in there.

These ‘appointments’ are pricey on a police sergeant’s salary. Jared can go without beer, nights out, and entertainment. This right here is a necessity. He needs the release to quiet the demons in his head, the ones that whisper ‘it’s your fault’ and ‘you’re no good to anyone.’ If he listens for too long, he’ll start to believe them. When he’s with Jensen, there’s no room in his mind for anything else.

“Come on, Jared.” Jensen saunters over to him, wearing seduction like a suit of armor. “Tell me what you want.”

There are nights when Jared doesn’t mind the game, times when he likes to pretend this is something more than a service being rendered, and that Jensen wants him for more than what’s in his wallet. Jensen is a good enough actor to make Jared believe that he feels it too. The connection. It’s all there in his eyes, the need and desire. So vivid, they could almost be real.

Tonight, Jared is too desperate to play along. 

“You know what I want.” He forces the words through clenched teeth, reaching the limits of his restraint. Any more dicking around, wasting the time he paid for, and he’ll break. Throw Jensen down on the bed that’s seen too many broken souls and ride his cock until the voices are gone.

“You need it bad tonight, don’t you?” Jensen asks, seduction replaced by a shrewd gaze and steel in his voice. “That’s why you came to me. No one fucks you like I do. Isn’t that right?”

Jared hangs his head even as his cheeks burn with wanton shame. Jensen reaches for his shirt, deftly undoing the buttons on the flannel and shoving it off. He then grabs Jared by his T-shirt and hauls him even closer, breath scalding Jared’s face.

“I asked you a question, Jared. Answer it, or this will be a lot harder.”

He almost balks. Part of him craves hard, wants Jensen to treat him like he’s nothing. He deserves it. The larger part of him wants to forget, and no one consumes him like Jensen.

“There’s no one else,” Jared admits, leaning into Jensen’s body. He has always admired the shape and breadth of it, the strength in his back and shoulders, the thickness of his thighs. Jared has three inches on him, but in a room like this, that has never mattered. “You’re the only one I’ll let fuck me.”

“Oh, you let me?” Jared sees Jensen’s teeth when he laughs, sharp white canines. He wants them on his skin. Gentle or biting, he doesn’t care as long as he feels something. “I don’t remember you ever resisting.”

One of Jensen’s hands gropes Jared through his uniform pants. He only possessed the patience to change his shirt before sending Jensen a text and receiving a response with a time and place. Jensen’s hand is far from teasing. He touches Jared like a man who knows he’s in control. The sensation shoots straight up Jared’s spine. He’s been hard since Jensen took his money, but he needs to be careful. Jared is too keyed up; he needs a hell of a lot more than a handjob through his slacks tonight.

“Fuck me.”

Jensen smirks and rubs harder. “What was that?”

Jared moans. “Fuck me before I come in my goddamn pants.”

In a moment of exasperation, Jared shoves Jensen back. He catches on the end of the bed and drops, grinning at Jared like he expected the move all along. In one fluid motion, he sits up and removes his shirt. There are three tattoos on his chest and Jared knows each of them intimately. He’s traced each one with his tongue on nights when he’s not being beaten down from inside his own head.

Stepping up to the edge of the mattress, Jared follows suit and strips off his undershirt. There’s a heat in Jensen’s eyes when Jared straddles him. That’s not an act.

“Show me what you need.”

He’s about to say that he needs to be fucked until he forgets his own name. One glance at Jensen’s lips and Jared is overtaken by an even greater need to kiss him. It doesn’t happen often when they’re together. They’re usually too busy getting down and dirty and kissing only gets in the way. Jared gives in, but only for a moment, grinding down on Jensen’s lap as he sucks on Jensen’s tongue and paws at his chest.

It’s a filthy kiss. There’s too much spit and not enough finesse. Hot, but it’s a means to an end. Jensen’s jeans do little to conceal how hard he is. Jared rides the length of his bulge to the point where his skin begins to chafe inside his pants and underwear.

Jensen, in a similar state, pushes him back with both hands. Their mouths are the last to separate.

“On the bed,” Jensen grunts, impatience on display as he barely gives Jared a chance to move before he’s throwing him down on his stomach and working at his pants. Jared arches his back, raising his hips off the bed so that Jensen can pull off his slacks and boxers. “Fuck, I’ve been thinking about this ass since you texted.”

“Are you gonna stare at it all night, or are you gonna fuck me?” Jared grumbles his objections into the stale sheets. 

He hears Jensen kicking out of his jeans and feels him climbing back onto the bed on his knees. In a rare display of gentleness, Jensen moves to kiss up the length of Jared’s spine before reaching above him to grab a condom and lube from the chipped nightstand. He drops the supplies on the bed and covers Jared with his body.

The weight and the heat are like a blanket that smothers the loudest voices in Jared’s mind. He sinks into the mattress and focuses on the _thump-thump_ of his heart beating in his chest and the matching rhythm of the one pressed to his back.

“You ready for me,” Jensen asks, biting the back of Jared’s neck, “or do you need me to open you up?”

He’s enjoyed the pleasure of Jensen’s fingers prepping him many times over. Jensen’s hands are thick and the stretch is exquisite. When Jared wants to spiral down into his pleasure, when he has the money for more time, he can’t imagine feeling anything better. Tonight he wants the ache to burn away the inadequacies.

“I took care of it.” He doesn’t admit to Jensen that it took place in the precinct locker room, biting his lip to remain quiet as he fingered himself in one of the shower cubicles. He was aware of what Jensen was packing and he opened himself just enough to prevent true pain and tearing.

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Jensen strokes his thumb along Jared’s crease, no doubt seeing the streaks of lube around his hole. “You make my job so easy, baby.”

Jared’s cock twitches at the endearment. Here he is, a client with a pro, and one stupid word can give him a jolt like that. Jensen probably says it to all the men who’ve come and gone. It shouldn’t feel special when he hears it.

The sound of the condom being opened and rolled over Jensen’s cock barely registers. Neither do the slick strokes as Jensen applies the lube. Yet he startles when Jensen drags his hips into place, his knees bracketing Jared’s as he drags the slippery head of his cock along Jared’s ass, leaving streaks that feel cool compared to the heat of the room.

“Let me in, baby.”

Jared’s mind is blissfully blank as Jensen pushes in. Finally. His senses take over, suffocating the doubts and recriminations that have been plaguing him since before his shift ended.

The stretch as his muscles give way, sending waves of pleasure through his lower body. The sounds as Jensen pants against the back of his neck, praising Jared for how good he feels, how tight his ass is. The sight of Jensen’s hand clenched in the sheets beside Jared’s face, flexing each time he thrusts into Jared’s overheated body.

With Jensen’s cock inside him, Jared feels whole. Like he’s no longer going to fall apart at the slightest provocation. His body is doing the talking; Jensen no longer needs to ask what Jared needs. A shift, a hitch in his breath, and Jensen slows down. His thrusts become long, rocking motions, dragging his cock through the tight ring of muscle. When Jared gets restless, throwing his hips back into each thrust, Jensen unleashes his considerable power, pounding Jared’s ass until he’s flat on the bed.

Jared’s cock is caught between his stomach and the bed. The sheets are stiff and the friction is almost too much, but that’s what Jared needs. The more his brain has to process, the less room there is for anything else. Between the drag of the cheap fabric and the pulse of Jensen’s cock in his ass, Jared is on the verge of coming. He hangs on, savoring the rush of blood through his veins, until Jensen’s rhythm ebbs and he’s no longer at the brink.

“You make me lose control.” Jensen’s words are like a punch to the chest, knocking the wind out of Jared. “No one feels as good as you do.”

Jared wants to block it out. The tributes could mean nothing. Jensen could say the same things no matter who he’s fucking, and Jared doesn’t want to hear them unless they’re meant for him alone. There’s no way to tell, and he’s too far gone to pretend.

He lacks the strength or wherewithal to protest when Jensen stops, pulls out carefully, and manhandles Jared onto his back. His muscles are tingling at the switch, cock flushed and leaking against his skin. Jensen takes in the sight and licks his lips. Seeing he’s got Jared’s attention, he leans down for a wet, possessive kiss, tongues tangling as their chests heave with each breath.

“Ready for more?”

“Fuck, yes!”

Jensen groans. “So eager. You’re fucking perfect, baby.”

There’s no hesitation this time, no chance for Jared to accommodate the stretch. Jensen fills him and fucks hard, hands holding Jared’s thighs apart. He loses track of time, completely at Jensen’s mercy, floating as Jensen glides into him over and over. The pleasure is a wave that crests when Jensen hits his prostate with a hard thrust, pulling back to do it again when he sees Jared’s eyes go wide, jaw dropping around a silent scream.

“Ahh, bet that feels good, doesn’t it? You love being split open on something thick, letting everything else go. Let go for me, Jared.”

He can’t take it anymore, reaching for his cock and stroking as Jensen looks on with wildfire in his eyes. Jensen’s lips are moving, but Jared can’t hear a thing as he comes. His shout bounces off the walls and returns as a shaky echo, his hand coated in his own release.

Jensen unleashes himself on Jared, hips a blur as he reaches for climax. Jared, using the few brain cells that are still functioning, pushes him away.

“Come on me, Jensen. Please,” he gasps, nearly out of breath. “I want to see it.”

In a matter of seconds, Jensen strips off the condom and jacks himself with his right hand. His come hits Jared’s thigh, drops falling on his spent cock. The image of their semen mixed together on Jared’s skin is one he’s going to revisit every night until he can see Jensen again.

Neither of them says anything in the aftermath. Jensen disposes of the condom after catching his breath, while Jared takes stock of his condition, basking in the soreness of his muscles and the blessed silence in his mind.

This thing they have doesn’t follow a pattern. Jared texts Jensen when he needs him, like a junkie craving a fix, so Jensen’s question comes as a surprise.

“Will I see you again soon?”

“It’ll take me a week or so to save up the money, unless you’re offering a discount.”

Jensen shakes his head. “Everyone else pays $300 and I kick them out as soon as they’re dressed.”

Jared looks down at his naked body. “You asking me to leave?”

Jensen shrugs, stepping into his jeans. “Feel free to stay. I’m done for the night.”

He doesn’t know what to make of the invitation, if it even is an invitation, but he feels too good to move and there’s nothing waiting for him outside this room. Jensen disappears into the bathroom, and Jared hears the pipes clank as the shower is turned on.

Between the dull hiss of the showerhead through the door and the white noise in Jared’s head, he’s asleep in minutes. His last thought as he drifts off is that Jensen is worth every damn penny.


End file.
